gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Woozie
Wu Zi Mu "Woozie" es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece únicamente en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, líder de los Mountain Cloud Boys y también es el Dai Dai Lo de las Triadas de San Fierro. Descricpión Tiene un apartamento en Chinatown, San Fierro y es el que dirige el Casino Four Dragons en Las Venturas, junto con Carl Johnson y Ran Fa Li. Woozie es ciego, incluso se lo dice a Carl Johnson en una oportunidad, pero el está entrenado para usar sus otros sentidos. Él es una de las personas en las que Carl Johnson confía, incluso llegan a tener una gran amistad, luego de la traición de Ryder y de Big Smoke. Woozie le dará a CJ varias misiones desde su apartamento y otras en su casino, también le dará misiones en el garaje de Doherty. Su asistente es Guppy. Mientras Carl "ignora" (aunque Guppy se lo dice primero) que Woozie es ciego, le sigue la corriente hasta que él mismo lo admite. Durante su primera misión, se lo puede ver haciendo cosas raras asociadas a la ceguera (chocar contra paredes, tocar las cosas antes de pasar, casi pisar a un herido o buscar adoquines sueltos). Sin embargo, juega videojuegos y dispara con mejor puntería que los Grove Street Families. Historia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Campo de San Andreas, 1992 La carrera thumb|250px|left|El primer encuentro entre Woozie y [[CJ.]] Tras hacer todos los robos junto con Catalina, Cesar Vialpando llama a Carl Johnson para informarle de que habrán carreras callejeras en el campo, y que podrían ganar un buen dinero participando en ellas. CJ se dirige hacia allí, y poco después llega su rival de carrera, que es nada más y nada menos es Wu Zi Mu. Éste se presenta a CJ, y empieza la carrera. Carl gana la carrera y Wu Zi Mu le da el dinero de la recompensa, y un coche ZR-350 negro, con el que Carl participará en una carrera contra Catalina poco después, y en esta segunda carrera ganará un garaje en Doherty, y es por ahí que empieza a establecerse en San Fierro. La repetición Woozie vuelve a competir, pero sin hablar en las cinematicas. CJ deberá ganarle en la carrera para conseguir triunfar contra Catalina y Claude Speed. San Fierro, 1992 Loco Syndicate thumb|250px|Woozie con Guppy hablando con [[Carl Johnson y César Vialpando en el Garaje de Doherty]] Woozie ayuda a CJ a descubrir quien está detrás de los actos sucios de Big Smoke. César y CJ van y toman fotos de cuatro sujetos que trabajan con Smoke. CJ llega a su garaje y descubre a Woozie y a su asistente personal Guppy, Woozie le dice que le estaba explicando a su cuñado que son amigos, luego CJ le pregunta (sin saber que es ciego) quienes son esos, Woozie (para disimular su ceguera) le pide a su asistente que los identifique: son T-Bone Méndez, Jizzy B, Mike Toreno y Ryder. El almacen thumb|right|Woozie, jugando videojuegos con [[CJ en su apartamento en San Fierro.]] Pasado un tiempo, Wu Zi Mu llama a Carl y lo invita a su casa, un apartamento en Chinatown, dónde posee una casa de apuestas en la planta baja y vive arriba. CJ va allí ellos hablan, hasta que Woozie lo llama para que vaya con él a un almacén de la Triada, al llegar allí ven que hay un caos: Coches destrozados, aliados muertos y el local lleno de fuego. Un hombre se escondió en un garaje, y éste habla con Woozie para informarle que los vietnamitas han venido a hacer una guerra con ellos. Tras esto, llegan más Vietnamitas y CJ se encarga de abrir camino hacia fuera protegiendo a Woozie. CJ logra eliminar a todos y los dos montan en un coche para huir rápidamente de allí. Pero al salir, aparecen dos coches de los Vietnamitas que les disparan. CJ conduce mientras que Woozie dispara, y los dos explotan a los vehículos enemigos. CJ deja a Woozie en su apartamento y éste sube, mientras que CJ se va. El Shuk Foo 250px|thumb|left|El Shuk Foo [[Ran Fa Li hablando con Woozie y CJ.]] Luego de todo esto, CJ vuelve a pasarse por la casa de Woozie de nuevo, en la que está el Shuk Foo Ran Fa Li. Carl se dirige al Aeropuerto de San Fierro por orden de Ran Fa Li para recoger un coche, aunque los Vietnamitas le tienden una trampa pero este logra llegar a un garaje y guardar el coche sano y salvo. Salvando a Ran Fa Li CJ tiene que ir en un Rancher señuelo para atraer a los enemigos que quieren liquidar a Ran Fa Li, y logra que éste salga sin un rasguño. Luego de una persecución, Guppy (el asistente de Woozie) llama a CJ y le informa que Ran Fa Li ya huyó lejos de la ciudad y los enemigos se dan cuenta de que el vehículo era un señuelo y uno de ellos grita "Es un señuelo, volved a Chinatown" El barco vietnamita thumb|250px|Woozie contandole a Carl que es ciego. Algunos días tras la salida de Ran Fa Li, Woozie le pide a Carl que vaya a un barco Vietnamita para ponerle un micrófono. Al principio CJ no quería hacerlo, pero cuando Woozie le cuenta que es ciego, CJ decide hacerlo al instante y con éxito, CJ logra hacerlo y vuelve al apartamento de Woozie. El asesinato del Cabeza de Serpiente En el apartamento, Carl pilla a Woozie, saliendo para negocios sobre un casino en Las Venturas, pero lo llama su ayudante para informarle de que llegó un barco vietnamita a San Fierro y que va a hacer una pasada en Helicóptero para investigar. Carl decide ir para que Woozie no se preocupe, y vuelan hacia el barco. Pero un enemigo lanza un cohete y explota el helicóptero, aunque milagrosamente CJ sale ileso, pero pierde todas sus armas menos el cuchillo. CJ sube al barco y pilla a algunos por detrás, con el cuchillo, y roba sus armas. Logra llegar al interior del barco donde rescata a rehenes y sube al puente, donde elimina a Snakehead (el capitán) y sale con los rehenes en boyas. Como premio por esto, Woozie le da información de una fábrica del Loco Syndicate cerca del garaje con lo que CJ acaba con el grupo. Tras esto CJ queda un tiempo sin hablar con Woozie, hasta que éste lo llama desde Las Venturas. Las Venturas, 1992 El casino y los problemas thumb|250px|Woozie discutiendo por teléfono. Woozie ahora es dueño de un casino de la Triada llamado The Four Dragons Casino ubicado en The Strip, Las Venturas. Woozie se encuentra discutiendo con alguien por teléfono debido a que una de las máquinas se rompieron y le dice a su contacto por teléfono que esas máquinas cuestan mucho dinero, luego se escucha una especie de ruido y este pregunta que ha sido ese ruido, luego se da cuenta que su contacto le corto por teléfono y se enoja diciendo que pasa con todos ellos. Y uno de los mecánicos le dice que CJ está en el casino y aquí es cuando se vuelven a poner en contacto Carl Johnson y Woozie, pero esta vez en Las Venturas. Woozie se alegra de que Carl haya conseguido destruir la fábrica del Loco Syndicate y hacer con éxito muchos trabajos para este. Pero también le cuenta que ha sido una pesadilla total esto del casino debido a que la Mafia no lo deja en paz y quedaron muchas tragaperras destrozadas y trabajadores amenazados de parte de estos. Luego de toda una pequeña charla entre CJ y Woozie aparece un asistente de este último diciendo que han encontrado a unos matones intentando estropear una entrega y le cuenta que lograron atrapar a uno de ellos. Y ese matón capturado resulta ser Johnny Sindacco. Woozie le dice que se deshaga de el pero CJ tiene una mejor idea diciéndole que tienen que saber quien esta detrás de todo esto y entonces le dice que lo ate en un capó de un coche y así interrogándolo para recibir información de las bandas mafiosas. Las bombas thumb|200px|CJ jugando al golf en el casino. Volvemos a encontrarnos a Woozie pero esta vez jugando al golf con un vaso de Sprunk como hoyo del juego. Entonces aparece Carl y le dice que estuvo bueno su tiro y este le responde que los Sindaccos están detrás de todos los intentos de sabotaje. Entonces Carl decide practicar su habilidad y swing jugando al golf y de paso le dice a Woozie que deben atacar el casino de la Mafia y estropearlo, entonces este último le comenta que no es como ir a por unos pandilleros, esto es otra liga. Luego CJ le dice que tiene razón y habrá que planear todo el ataque y le dice que lo hará ya que el siempre quiso hacer un atraco. Woozie le comenta a Carl que necesitara un equipo bien armado y este le responde que necesitarán explosivos para atracar el lugar, entonces este primero le dice que hay una cantera al suroeste con los explosivos necesarios para realizar ese futuro atraco. Fichas falsas thumb|left|275px|Woozie con Carl en la oficina de administración del [[casino The Four Dragons.]] Woozie y CJ se encuentran en una mesa jugando al póquer, luego de unos segundos aparece uno de los asistentes de Woozie y le dice que revise dos fichas y este último enseguida se da cuenta de que una de esas fichas son falsas y dice que solo hizo una suposición porque se dio cuenta que su asistente apareció con un estado de preocupación. Entonces le dice a CJ que eche un vistazo a esas fichas y este dice que una de esas fichas tiene un dragón con unas gafas de sol y un bastón blanco. Luego de todo esto se da cuenta de que esas fichas provienen de los Sindacco y le cuenta a Carl que tienen una fábrica de fichas y dice que la va a volar por los aires. Pero CJ le dice que no se preocupe y decide ir hacia la fábrica a destruir todas esas máquinas de fichas. Infiltrándose en el casino thumb|left|200px|El equipo preparándose para la infiltración. Carl Johnson, Zero, Woozie, Guppy, El conserje y unos miembros de la Triada están listos para realizar el atraco al casino calígula y infiltrarse en el mismo. Todos menos Carl van en un furgón blindado pintado como uno del casino calígula para camuflarse y éste primero va en un traje de crupier para hacer exactamente lo mismo, una vez que está dentro del casino le dice a un hombre de seguridad que está reemplazando a un tal Jerry porque según el se encuentra en mal estado. Entonces en ese momento utiliza la tarjeta magnética que le dio Millie Perkins y accede a la sala del generador de reserva y desde ahí utiliza una Granada de gas para paralizar a más hombres de seguridad y así Zero corta la luz con las bombas que puso Carl en la planta de energía de la presa y así de repente toda la luz del casino se corta quedando todo a oscuras y entonces éste último usa una carretilla elevadora para abrir una puerta de un garaje y así todo el equipo se infiltra con el furgón al casino calígula. El contrato thumb|left|300px|[[Ran Fa Li firmando el contrato.]] Woozie dejó en la mesa un papel que resulta ser un contrato para Ran Fa Li y Carl Johnson y éste primero les pide a ambos que firmen ya que una vez que firmen el contrato serán socios de Woozie y una vez que terminan de firmar se realiza un brindis entre Wozzie, Ran Fa Li y Carl Johnson. Los planos thumb|200px|Woozie en la sala privada del casino. Woozie esta vez se encuentra en un cuarto oscuro y segundos despues aparece Carl y queda sorprendido al ver esa pequeña habitación y dice que ese será el lugar perfecto en donde planearán el atraco, Woozie le pregunta a Carl si viene alguien mas y este le responde que no y luego le pregunta si no podían hacer esto en la oficina y Carl le responde que estas cosas hay que hacerlas en un lugar secreto como esa pequeña oficina en la que estaban ambos. Luego de todo esto Carl le dice a Woozie que tienen que formular un plan y este último le pregunta si tiene los planos del casino caligula y Carl le responde que no los tiene así que por lo tanto la sección se levanta y se va a buscar unos planos que están en una oficina de urbanismo ubicado en Come-A-Lot. La tarjeta magnética . thumb|250px|left|Los planos del casino calígula. Carl le enseña los planos del casino calígula a Woozie y le cuenta todo lo que hay ahí. Agujeros, mucha seguridad como Cámaras de vídeo, códigos de acceso y en algunos sitios tarjetas magnéticas. Cuando Carl estaba señalando todas esas cosas aparece Guppy y entonces guarda los planos pero este último llego a verlos. thumb|150px|[[Millie Perkins|La crupier del casino.]] Woozie le dice que ese tipo ya es el primer recluta para el atraco. Guppy entro a la sala para entregarle a Carl una caja que contiene un lector de tarjetas magnéticas que envió Zero y dice que ahora lo que tienen que hacer es conseguir una tarjeta magnética y así decide ir al Casino Calígula para conseguir una. La electricidad thumb|275px|left|Woozie, con su equipo planeando el atraco a el [[casino Calígula.]] thumb|150px|La planta de energía. Woozie se encuentra hablando con Zero y muchos de sus empleados mientras que los planos del casino están a la vista, CJ se encuentra frustrado y dice "Parece que no se puede guardar un secreto" ya que todos estaban ahí hablando con Woozie y entonces empieza a sacar a todos de la oficina menos a uno. Luego de esto dice que cortará el suministro de electricidad de la ciudad y lo deja a Woozie a cargo de todos sus amigos y empleados y este empieza a contarles como va a ser el plan. Motos policíales thumb|200px|Las motos de policía en el camión. CJ empieza a contarles a todos como va a ser el plan, después de esto Zero hace una pregunta sobre la Mafia diciendo como suele sacar el dinero del casino y entonces éste primero lo felicita dándole un sobresaliente. Luego de esto Carl les dice a todos que van a robar un camión blindado y repintarlo para que se parezca a uno del Casino Calígula. Luego de todo esto empieza a hablar Guppy sobre la escolta policial y dice que solo mueven el dinero con motos de policía escoltando a todos y Carl le responde que estaba pensando en eso y decide ir con Guppy a robar cuatro motos de policía mientras que este último maneja un camión por la autopista de Las Venturas. La furgoneta thumb|200px|left|El helicóptero-grúa. Con las motos en propiedad y con Woozie encargandose de los uniformes. Lo único que les faltaría sería el furgón blindado y luego pintarlo para que se parezca a uno del Casino Calígula para infiltrarse ahí dentro. Woozie le pregunta a CJ porque no van a robar uno que este en plena forma así de paso todos se harían ricos con el furgón pero este último le dice que quiere que el equipo quede atrapado en un asalto callejero porque sino las cosas podrían ponerse feas. thumb|250px|[[Securicar|El furgón blindado.]] Luego de eso se le ocurre una idea a Zero preguntandole a Carl si ha visto uno de los helicópteros-grúa para levantar cargas pesadas y entonces responde Guppy y dice que se llaman Grúas volantes y podrían levantar el furgón con eso y llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Después de esto Woozie dice que hay que robar una de esas grúas y luego dice que no es piloto y todo el resto responde con lo mismo. Entonces CJ decide ir solo a robar ese helicóptero, luego la furgoneta y pintarla en la pista de aterrizaje del desierto. Decisión thumb|250px|La casa de Millie Carl está consiguiendo la tarjeta de acceso para el casino. Para esto, debe seducir a una croupier del casino, Millie Perkins. Woozie, luego de un tiempo, le pregunta a Carl por el retraso con la tarjeta y Carl tiene dos opciones. La primera es salir con Millie hasta que finalmente ella lo llame y le diga que tiene la tarjeta para él. La segunda es matar a Millie. Si se mata a Millie, se recibirá una llamada de Woozie, volviendo a preguntar por el retraso con la tarjeta. Carl le dice que Millie tuvo "un accidente" y murió. Woozie le da su pésame y le dice que vaya a su casa, donde probablemente esté la tarjeta. Si se deja vivir a Millie, ella le da la tarjeta. De cualquier forma, al obtener la tarjeta, Carl llama a Woozie y le informa que la consiguió. El robo CJ aparecerá delante del Casino de Wu Zi Mu, vestido con el traje de Crupier va armado con una Pistola con silenciador, un Subfusil y unas Granadas de gas. Hay que conducir hasta el Casino Calígula. Carl Entra al casino y tiene que dejar entrar a su equipo en menos de de 4 minutos y no llamar la atención o lo descubrirán, Zero le dará ordenes y tiene que caminar sin usar armas de fuego. Tiene que ir a la puerta de tarjeta magnética e introducir la tarjeta que nos da Millie, hay un guardia de seguridad que le pregunta a Carl que si es nuevo CJ responde que si y supuestamente está a cargo de un tal Jerry. Zero (desde una radio) le pregunta que quien es Jerry. thumb|200px|Las mentiras de Carl. Carl Johnson deberá ir a la sala de generadores, que esta una planta mas abajo, hay un conducto de ventilación lanza una granada de gas para aturdir a los guardias que están protegiendo el banco del casino. Una vez lanzada la granada Carl deberá hallar otra puerta de tarjeta magnética CJ la encuentra con facilidad. y Zero le dice que ha pirateado sus protocolos de iluminación de emergencia y va a explotar las cargas que puso en la presa. Todo resulta bien Zero a causado un apagón dentro del Casino Calígula, CJ se pone las gafas de visión nocturna y va en busca de su equipo al compartimiento de servicio. Zero le dice que la puerta es muy resistente y para abrirla hay que usar un Forklift (único por ser de color amarillo), CJ logra abrir la puerta y entra el furgón con todo su equipo. thumb|left|250px|El equipo de Woozie preparándose para el robo. Todo el equipo esta listo para robar el casino Wu Zi Mu les dice que lo sigan ya que se ha aprendido de memoria los planos del casino, pero al ser ciego le resulta difícil y dice que se han cambiado las disposiciones de las habitaciones. Un miembro de la triada sugiere que lo sigan a el Wu Zi Mu responde que es una gran idea. Hay que robar el casino en menos de 7:00 minutos y el casino esta lleno de soldados de las familias Forelli y Sindacco armados con Subfusiles. Hay que matar a los mafiosos y mantenerse cerca del equipo de Wu Zi Mu, CJ acaba con todos los miembros de la mafia hasta la sala del Banco del casino. Zero Les dice que algo esta mal, alguien esta haciendo que vuelvan a funcionar los generadores de emergencia., CJ los destruye para siempre usando cargas explosivas. Todo resulta a la perfección implantan una bomba para destruir la puerta de la caja fuerte del casino y esta se destruye. Entran y roban millones de dólares y Zero lleno de alegría grita: "Maldito seas Berkley" thumb|250px|Companía. Una vez tomado el dinero del banco hay que llevar otra vez al equipo de vuelta al furgón donde los esta esperando Zero, pero han llegado refuerzos de la mafia, CJ tiene que matarlos para llevar a salvo a su equipo. Llegan hasta el furgón y Zero les dice que ha bajado las Motocicletas de Policía, dos miembros de la triada se visten de Policías y acompañan al furgón para que la policía no los detecte hasta la pista de aterrizaje de Verdant Meadows. CJ no va en la furgoneta ya que el es señuelo para despistar a la policía. thumb|left|200px|Las motos de policía y el furgón blindado. Una vez ya que el furgón se vaya llegaran aun mas miembros de la mafia y Carl Los tiene que matar pero la luz vuelve a causa de Berkley. CJ tiene que tomar el ascensor para llegar al tejado, hay muchos miembros de la mafia CJ acaba con todos. Una vez en el tejado un Maverick Policial empieza a lanzar miembros del SWAT de San Andreas CJ se encarga de ellos, Hay que cruzar los tejados para ir por un paracaídas y para ir por el Maverick Policial de Los SWAT que está aterrizado arriba de un Casino The Clown's Pocket.Es imposible tomar ese helicóptero esta demasiado lejos y esta a una altura muy alta. pero en esta misión el paracaídas tendrá un efecto que va a hacer que CJ vaya más rápido para adelante y no caiga tan rápido para abajo. CJ tiene que ir hacia Verdant Meadows para reunirse con su equipo y el Maverick policial no lo dejará de seguir hasta llegar a su destino. Pero lo recomendable es deshacerse del helicóptero con un lanzacohetes para evitar la persecución. thumb|250px|Carl en el techo del casino a punto de tirarse con el paracaídas. Una vez en la pista de aterrizaje CJ le da un golpe a Zero porque casi arruina el plan, Wu Zi Mu le dice que se calme y que lo lleve a casa. CJ aparecerá en el casino de Wu Zi Mu y recibirá una llamada de Salvatore Leone enfurecido, que le dice que se vengará algún día. Regreso a Los Santos thumb|left|200px|Woozie en la pista de aterrizaje de [[Verdant Meadows en el desierto.]]Woozie aparece por última vez en la historia, aunque solo es mencionado en la misión final End of the line, tras la muerte de Frank Tenpenny, en la casa de los Johnson, Kendl Johnson sugirió que podrian ir a Las Venturas y hechar unos dados con Woozie, a lo que Sweet se negó. Beta thumb|150px|Woozie [[Beta.]] En la versión beta del juego la vestimenta de Woozie iba a ser la misma y su aspecto también, lo único que cambiaría de su apariencia seria su cabello ya que lo iba a tener un poco más corto, sus cejas serían más cortas y sus gafas de sol iban a tener un estilo diferente. Artworks Archivo:16_aw_woozie.jpg|Artwork de Woozie. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Wu Zi Mu *Farewell, My Love *Jizzy *Mountain Cloud Boys *Ran Fa Li *Lure *Amphibious Assault *The Da Nang Thang *Ice Cold Killa *Pier 69 *Toreno's Last Flight *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom *Learning to Fly *Fender Ketchup *Explosive Situation *You’ve Had Your Chips *Architectural Espionage *Key to Her Heart *Dam and Blast *Cop Wheels *Up, Up and Away! *Tarjeta de Millie o *Saint Mark's Bistro *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's *A Home in the Hills *Race Tournament *Badlands A *Badlands B *End of the line Galería WoozieCaminando.jpg|Woozie caminando. ModeloDeWoozie.png|Modelo de Woozie. WoozieHablandoConCJ.jpg|Woozie hablando con Carl. Archivo:16_aw_woozie.jpg|Artwork de Woozie. Woozie.jpg|Woozie Beta. Curiosidades *Se sabe que Woozie es ciego, pero en varias ocasiones hace cosas que se necesitan usar la vista, como disparar en el coche o hasta jugar videojuegos, esto podría ser un guiño por parte de Rockstar Games que representa que las personas con una discapacidad no son "inútiles". *A pesar de que es un personaje importante en la trama del juego, tiene únicamente cuatro apariciones fuera de los interludios, en las misiones Wu Zi Mu, Farewell, My Love..., Mountain Cloud Boys y Breaking the Bank at Caligula's. *Es el tercer personaje de la saga que tiene gafas de sol incluidas, después de Steve Scott y Ryder. *En la misión Breaking the Bank at Caligula's se choca contra una pared y tiene la mano derecha arriba para guiarse, debido a que es ciego. Pero en los cinemática de las misiones que transcurren en Las Venturas se ve hacer cosas como jugar al póquer y al golf. Seguramente esto pasa en dicha misión ya que en ese momento no hay luz en el casino. *Si se mira a los costados de Woozie durante las cinemáticas se puede comprobar que Woozie tiene los ojos diseñados y rasgados, cosa que no sucede con todos los personajes que usa anteojos de sol. de:Wu Zi Mu en:Wu Zi Mu fi:Wu Zi Mu pt:Wu Zi Mu Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Líderes de bandas Categoría:Mountain Cloud Boys Categoría:Blood Feathers Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Triadas